Voicing Her Opinion
by britishtwat
Summary: Abby gets here point across to Connor quite thouroghly Abby/Connor- with Connor/Caroline and Sarah/Becker and Lester just sits there lol


Lester was sank into the sofa. It was a nice relaxing night time- he had had the day off from work because of no anomalies. It was even quiet in the flat because Connor had taken his girlfriend Caroline out for a meal. He vaguely remembered her as being someone that Leek had hired and then nearly killed etc.

Of course it wasn't to be expected that he'd get a nice whole night to himself- oh no far from. He expected Connor to come in any minute. Or maybe he would stay at hers. He crossed his fingers and hoped.

His peaceful night was shattered however when he heard extreme yelling from the corridor.

_At least their marital dispute isn't in my flat. _he thought.

But then the door to his flat did burst open and the yelling came into his hall, it was actually so loud he swore his eardrums popped. Who the hell had Connor bought back?

He listened closer.

"That is bollocks Connor and you know it!-

"Its none of your bloody business anyway-

"It becomes my business when she treats you like shit!

It surprised him when Abby's angry voice reached him. What the hell was she doing here?

They burst into the room and Lester tried to ignore them- which was becoming increasingly difficult. He shifted on his chair and coughed- which gained him not one idota of attention so he pretended to have trouble with his shirt.

"Abby, you know what I don't care what you thi-

"Imagine Connor if I bought someone back that gave you glares when I walked out the room-

"She doesn't-

"Yes she BLOODY does Connor"

"Why can't you just accep-

"Accept her? ACCEPT HER? I tell you why Connor- because if it wasn't for her-

"What? Say IT! SAY IT! If it wasn't for her- Stephen would still be alive."

Silence greeted his question and Lester looked round to see Connor and Abby red in the face squaring up to each other. Her tiny 5'2 frame dwarfed by his large 5'9. He was shaking with anger but Abby's face was beyond that- full blown disgust and hate.

"Then I am sorry Abby, if your precious Stephen isn't here to comfort you- but some of us have a life. And im not saying that Stephen wasn't brave but honestly- he wasn't that great either!"

'How could you say that! Connor- Caroline must be the most conceded evil bitch I have ever had the misfortune to meet!

Lester cleared his throat once more and they turned to glare. He put his hands up in surrender

"Hey…umm..not to break this up but. Could you do this at Abby's flat?"

Abby's face turned hard "Caroline's there." she hissed before turning her head back to stare at Connor. Lester noted quickly that her mascara and eyeliner had run down her face quite spectacularly.

"Abby. Im not having this conversation with you. I don't care what you think-

"Connor-

"No. Why do you even care anyway. You didn't care last time, so just leave me alone!"

He started to walk back down the hallway to the door and Abby's face turned to one of desperation.

"Where are you going?" she asked loudly

"Back to my _girlfriend_!" He spat at her.

"Don't!"

"Why? Why not?"

She yanked his arm back sharply and he yelped, turning around to glare.

"I love you" she blurted out.

Connor's eyes widened and Abby stared in horror at what she just said.

Lester started clapping his hands together sarcastically.

"Finally. The words we all never thought we'd hear!' he shouted at them.

But Connor's face was rapidly turning into a mix of confusion and anger.

"Why are you doing this to me Abby! WHY!"

"What- Connor, but"

Connor had raised his hands above his head and Abby's hands were balled into tiny fists.

Lester thought this was so much better than reality TV. I mean what could be better than this? It had violence- troubled relationships-voicing their opinions. He might even go crack open the popcorn.

They were still shouting at each other when Connor made a smooth move. There wasn't even a gap in the yelling when he bought his hands to the sides of her face, pulled her head up and kissed her. Hard.

They broke apart with a large smacking sound and Lester just looked at them with his eyebrows raised.

They must have stared at each other like total strangers for about 10 seconds. Like when you bumped into someone in the street-. Kind of reminded Lester of Christine…awkward…

But then Abby hooked her arms around his neck and his slid to her waist and they deepened the kiss...

Lester was hoping they'd stop soon or he'd have to turn the sprinklers on before it turned into something more. Luckily by now he'd excused himself to the kitchen and Sid and Nancy were sliding by his feet on the laminate flooring. He looked at them.

"Don't go out there, its not suitable for little eyes" he told them. Then felt a bit stupid for talking to the Diictodons.

He popped his head round the corner a little while later, to see Connor giving Abby a hug and kissing the top of her head- which just reached his chest.

"Excuse me, but Connor- don't you have a girlfriend to go to?'

Connor looked down. Then back at Lester- then at Abby again.

"Shit. Caroline. What should I do"

"Dump her by text" Abby said scathingly.

"Hang on, you told me not to do that last time."

"Times change." she said jokingly.

"Soooo…You two are together?" asked Lester in a conversational tone.

"I..guess…so." said Abby slowly

"Well then" started Lester "If you bring your relationship to work…your fired" and it didn't look like he was joking.

There was a knock at the door. Connor and Abby went to answer it, arms still wrapped round each other.

They were surprised to see Becker there- out of breath- and holding a gun.

"You…seen. Sarah" he panted.

"That's it!" Lester shouted "Come in- might as well its only my house! Please rob the place!"

Abby looked Becker up and down.

"Has she got an annoying partner you want to get rid of?"

Becker took his hands off his knees and looked up "Yeah…how did you know"

Abby looked straight at Caroline who was stood behind Becker with a look of pure rage on her face and kissed Connor on the cheek.

"Oh I know the feeling" she said with a smug smile.


End file.
